


Employee Discount

by HagSpice



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kenny - Freeform, Cameo by Craig Tucker, Face-Fucking, Friends With Benefits, Gay Sex, Kink Meme, M/M, Top Tweek, Twenny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HagSpice/pseuds/HagSpice
Summary: Prompt from the South Park Kink Meme on tumblr:"Drinking coffee and eating pastries at Tweak Bros. is beyond Kenny’s budget but his good friend Tweek has a special discount just for him after closing hours. [Tweek facefucking Kenny and then pounding him over the counter]"





	Employee Discount

**Author's Note:**

> Time for some sweet sweet Twenny, heck yeah. When I saw this prompt, I snatched it up like the last doughnut at the office. 
> 
> The world needs more Twenny- why is it such a rarepair?! I'm a hardcore Creek shipper, but I'll share Tweek with good ol Ken any day of the week.

Tweek flipped the window sign from ‘open’ to ‘closed’ and walked toward the counter, tiredly throwing his coffee stained apron next to the glass pastry case. “Hey Kenny, I’m closing the register, we _ngh_ need to settle your tab, dude.” Wrapped up in his homework, Kenny didn’t notice that is was already closing time. “Shit sorry. This physics assignment is killing me. I thought I was taking science, not a fucking math class.” Pulling his wallet from his back pocket, his stomach dropped as he looked inside. “Um Tweek… I uh, seem to be a little short on cash,” he replied sheepishly. Feeling like a dumbass, he cringed and rubbed the back of his head.

Giving Kenny a sympathetic smile, Tweek sighed. “The first time, I was happy to do it because you’re my friend and I’m nice, but I really can’t keep giving you stuff. Maybe if you do a little work around here for me, I’ll call it an unofficial employee discount or something.” Feeling relieved and slightly less embarrassed, Kenny let out the breath he had been holding. Effortlessly slipping into his naturally flirtatious tone, he leaned his elbow on the counter and rested his chin in his palm. Grinning up at Tweek, he purred, “Oh really? What could lil’ ol me do for you, daaaarling?” 

Tweek folded his arms across his chest and stared blankly at Kenny. Several moments passed, but Tweek hadn’t moved or broken eye contact, and Kenny started to squirm under his gaze. What the fuck was happening? Had his anxiety finally caused his brain to short circuit? This was very un-Tweek-like behavior and that wooden stare could give Craig Tucker a run for his money. Tweek appeared to respond to Kenny’s fidgeting, because his eyes softened and a small smirk crept onto his face. Tipping his head toward the closed door at the back of the shop, he casually said, “Get your skinny Irish ass in the back and take your clothes off.”

Kenny blinked and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Tweek had to be messing with him, there was no other explanation. “You’re joking, right?” Still smirking, Tweek shook his head. “Fuck no. I’m calling your bluff. Put out or get out, Ken,” he retorted, his grin widening. Kenny opened and closed his mouth, but he was way too shocked to form any sort of response at the moment. In the meantime, Tweek calmly remained where he was, still wearing that same cheeky expression. Shaking his head incredulously, Kenny walked toward the back room. “Well I’ll be damned,” he said with a chuckle. “I’m scared _and_ aroused.”

So through that one random challenge, their arrangement was born. Kenny came to the shop, did his homework, or screwed around on the internet while enjoying pastries and coffee, and at the end of the night, they would “settle” his tab. Though Kenny was definitely benefiting from their agreement in multiple ways, Tweek called the shots. He told Kenny what he wanted and how he wanted it, but Kenny would be lying if he said that wasn’t a huge turn on. Bossy Tweek was hot as hell. 

They partook in all manner of sexual activities, but they never kissed; they were close friends and perfectly comfortable getting naked together, but they just didn’t have the romantic attraction that usually accompanied kisses. Their arrangement was simply created out of a mutual respect of each others desire to have a fuck at any given moment.Tweek always carried condoms in his messenger bag; they were good to have in case he or a friend happened to need one. Once their little arrangement began, he also carried lube. He was always safely prepared for a roll in the proverbial hay.

They discussed Kenny’s “payments” casually, like any typical business transaction; however, the sex was so fantastic that they would fuck even if Kenny actually _did_ have money in his wallet. To simply put it, they had fun together.

  


“So, what do I owe you, handsome?”

Tweek laughed as he looked over Kenny’s tab. “Bottomless coffee in-house and a blueberry muffin. Iced coffee and two mini quiches to go.” He poked his upper lip with his tongue as he pondered. “Suck me off while I smoke a joint, I’ll even share it with you... And I want to come on your face.” Walking around the counter, he reached out and held Kenny’s chin. “Don’t worry, I’ll clean you up, Ken Doll,” he giggled. Kenny laughed as Tweek hopped on the counter. “Ooh baby, I love it when you talk sweet to me,” he cooed.

  


“Large iced macchiato with two pumps hazelnut, banana nut muffin, and a fruit cup. Chai tea latte and a lemon bar to go.” 

Tweek tapped his chin and looked up at the ceiling, making a show of his tabulations. Sliding his arms around Kenny’s hips, he backed him over to lounge area of the shop. Tweek stretched out on the couch and began to unfasten his pants. “Ride my dick while I relax,” he patted the couch. “My feet fuckin’ hurt, man. After we both finish, you do whatever you want, and if you make me come again in under 5 minutes, I’ll _ngh_ give you a couple extra muffins.” Tittering, Kenny coyly held a hand over his mouth as Tweek pulled him into his lap. “Oh daddy, you’re so good to me~”

  


Kenny sauntered over to Tweek and batted his lashes. “So, what can I do for you, today?” Tweek hummed as he mulled over hs options. “Medium cappuccino and a cheese danish. London Fog latte to go.” Kenny perked up, remembering the most important thing of all. “Oh, also I need a few pastries. Karen got all A’s on her report card- thought she deserved a treat, ya know?” Tweek boxed up the pastries, nodding. He looked over his shoulder and smiled at his friend, “Sure man, I know hard you two work in school. You’re a really good brother.” Returning to Kenny, he pushed the box across the counter and gave the lid a couple taps with his finger. He raised eyebrow suggestively. “ _Ngh_ this is gonna cost you, though.” 

“Jesus, _fuck_. You’re so good at this, man,” Tweek groaned, as he tangled his fingers in Kenny’s sandy blonde hair while his friend slid his mouth over the length of his cock, running his tongue against the large vein on the underside. Kenny pulled back to grin up at him. “I know, that’s why you ask me to do it all the time.” Rolling his eyes, Tweek flippantly replied, “Yeah, Yeah. You’re so humble,” and nudged Ken’s head back to his dick. A couple seconds later, he was gasping as Kenny hummed against his skin, “Mhmm,” taunting him like the little shit that he was. Looking for some retaliation for Kenny’s smugness, Tweek tightened his grasp on Kenny’s locks and kept his head in place; he held there, waiting for Kenny to look at him. When Kenny’s blue eyes locked onto his green ones, Tweek hissed, “Hold still and open up,” as he pushed Ken’s hands away. Kenny obeyed and his eyelids fluttered in anticipation. 

Anchoring his hands in the other boy’s hair, Tweek pulled his hips back and gave an experimental thrust forward. He kept himself buried in Ken’s mouth as he pumped his hips in shallow thrusts, moaning at the way the soft tongue stroked him in just the right way. No longer giving a shit about restraining himself, Tweek thrusted his cock into Kenny’s mouth over and over while they both filled the empty store with their enthusiastic moans and wet, lewd sounds. Getting carried away, Tweek pushed a bit too far and Kenny coughed around him. He quickly pulled himself back and titled Ken’s head so he could look at him. “Fuck, dude, are you okay?” Swiping the back of his hand over his dripping chin, Kenny smiled, “Yeah, I’m good.” Tweek gently pulled his friend to his feet and wiped his face with his discarded apron. “Let’s give your mouth a break, yeah?”

Kenny leaned over the counter next to the cash register and gripped the far edge. Hearing the the faint click of the lube bottle, Kenny widened his stance and sucked in a breath as a cold, wet finger slid down the crack of his ass. As Tweek massaged the the tight ring of muscles at his entrance, he leaned against Kenny’s back and breathed out a soft moan that vibrated against Ken’s spine. That was one of the best parts of their sexual relationship; Tweek didn’t just use him as a warm hole to put his dick in, he genuinely enjoyed pleasuring his partner and getting them off as much as getting himself off. It was a hell of a lot more gratifying than a quickie just for the sake of coming. 

The slick digit pressed inside his pucker and Kenny let his forehead drop to the counter, just letting go to relish this lovely warm up to the main event. Tweek reached his other hand between his own legs and began stroking his cock, teasingly pressing the tip between Kenny’s cheeks. Responding one of Ken’s needy groans, he inserted another finger and began to move his hand faster. Tweek moaned a string of curses when Kenny started to grind into his hand, and he administered a forceful bump each time his fingers bottomed out, smiling wickedly at the way his partner eagerly moved to meet him. Though feeling perfectly content to just listen to his friend’s moans and feel the smooth roll of his hips against his hand, Tweek decided he should probably move this along. Curling his fingers, he, brushed them against Kenny’s prostate, gasping in delight as Ken jolted and groaned a loud and rumbling, “Fucking fuck, man. _Christ_.” Chuckling softly, Tweek nuzzled the back of Kenny’s head and breathed against his neck, “You ready?” Letting out his own laugh, Kenny gave him a thumbs up and mumbled, “Go for it.”

Nudging Kenny’s legs further apart with his foot, Tweek coated his latex covered erection in lube and aligned himself to Ken’s entrance. Pressing the tip against the pucker of Kenny’s ass, Tweek reached a hand around to hold his hips in place and give his neglected cock some much needed attention. He languidly stroked Kenny’s cock as he pressed his own inside, making light pulses with his hips until he bottomed out. They both stayed still, panting, while Tweek ran his thumb over the head of Kenny’s cock. Once Ken started lightly rocking his hips back and forth between the dick in his ass and the hand around his cock, Tweek took the hint and began to move. He slowly pulled his hips back and snapped them forward, causing Kenny to slam against the counter at the force. Kenny growled and cursed, but from the way his walls clenched around Tweek’s cock, Tweek knew he was feeling a-o-fucking-kay.

Tweek maintained his slow, powerful thrusts until Kenny groaned, “Harder. Give it to me.” Letting go of Ken’s dick, Tweek stood up straight and adjusted his stance. “Alright, man. Hold on,” he laughed. Kenny laughed with him, but nonetheless gripped the far edge of the countertop until his knuckles turned white. Tweek wrapped his long, skinny fingers around the sharp bones of Kenny’s hips and sunk his fingertips into the flesh. Pulling his cock out, Tweek held fast to Ken’s hips and yanked him back as thrusted forward. Tweek clamped his eyes shut and tossed his head back as he rasped, “ _Jesusfuckingchristman_ ,” and pounded into Kenny over and over. They slammed and grinded against each other until their movements became frenzied and uncoordinated, but they didn’t give a fuck as long as they connected in the end.

After a particularly hard thrust, Tweek suddenly pulled out and pulled Kenny up. Tearing the condom off and unceremoniously tossing it on the floor, he grabbed Kenny’s shoulder and spun him so they were face to face. Tweek groaned, “Fuck man, I’m gonna come,” but Kenny was already getting on his knees, smirking; after all the times they’d done this, he’d learned to read the signs of Tweek’s impending orgasms. Stepping in front of Kenny, Tweek frantically stroked himself and cupped the back of his friend’s head with his other hand. Kenny barely had time to get his mouth close to the head of Tweek’s dick before the ribbons of cum arced toward his face. 

Tweek rubbed his hands over his face, chest heaving as he recovered from his orgasm. Dropping his hands to his sides, he saw Kenny on his knees, aggressively pumping his cock and worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. Tweek pulled Ken to his feet and made a mental note to save that image for later. Now standing, Kenny pulled Tweek against his body, pressing his dick into Tweek’s pelvis and unabashedly moaning. Tweek slid his hands around Kenny’s hips and gave his ass a rough squeeze, holding him close as he rocked their groins together. After a minute, Tweek started to pull away. Kenny looked down in surprise as Tweek lowered himself to his knees and smiled up at him, “I got you,” he said in a gentle tone. 

Clutching a handful skinny ass in one hand, Tweek sank his mouth over Kenny’s cock and massaged his balls with the other. Kenny’s breath quickened, coming out in short, raspy huffs, while Tweek worked him over. Sucking harder, Tweek wrapped his lips around the cockhead, to lick and moan against the hot, hard flesh. As a growl rose in Kenny’s throat, Tweek held the base of his shaft and bobbed his head, running the flat of his tongue along the underside of Kenny’s cock. Just as Tweek knew he would, Kenny moaned, “Fuck, I’m coming.” Plunging down to the hilt, Tweek relaxed his throat and let the warm cum fill his mouth. Catching their breath Tweek stood up and grabbed his apron, wiping his cum from Kenny’s face. After redressing and cleaning up, (Tweek always insisted they brush their teeth after oral, something about “bacteria, man!”) they left the shop and locked the door.

They stepped outside into the light summer air to see Craig Tucker waiting between Tweak Bros. and the movie theater. Catching his eye, Tweek waved and flashed a smile at him. Craig strolled over in loping strides and an uncharacteristically bashful smile on his face. “Hey, Tweek. I was beginning to think you forgot about me,” he teased. Kenny bit his lip. _Oh poor, poor Tucker. While you were out here hiding your boner like a good little boy, your crush was railing my ass raw, not fifty feet away_. Tweek made one of his squeaky giggles. “No way dude, how could I forget about our very first date?” A date? Huh. Kenny certainly hadn’t expected that. Jeez, Tweek really was an insatiable little minx. 

Craig wrapped an arm around Tweek’s shoulders and asked, “You ready?” Nodding eagerly, Tweek smiled shyly at him. “See you later, Kenny. I hope Karen enjoys the pastries. Thanks for your help tonight!” he chimed, giving him a wave. Tweek started to turn, but Craig paused, quirking an eyebrow at Kenny. “Hey...uh, Ken.” Craig actually looked embarrassed; he rubbed the back of his neck, and kept his eyes on the ground. _Ah, the sweet, clueless robot_. “This is super awkward, but….” Ok, this wasn’t even funny anymore, he actually felt sorry for the guy. Finally meeting Kenny’s eyes, Craig gestured above his forehead. “You’ve got cum in your hair,” he deadpanned. Steering Tweek toward the theater, he waved over his shoulder, “See you later, dude.” As the couple walked away, Tweek looked back to Kenny’s gobsmacked face, and mouthed a contrite _Sorry! I didn’t know!_

Raising a hand to his hair, Kenny combed his fingers through his sandy strands until he found a sticky and slightly stiff patch. Looking at his fingers, he barked out a laugh and shook his head in disbelief. “Well I'll be damned.” 

Craig gave Tweek’s shoulder a squeeze and rubbed his arm. “Good time?” he asked.  
Smiling, Tweek looked up at Craig. “Yeah. I’m really relaxed now, it helped me get my nerves out.” Sliding his arm to Tweek’s hip, Craig snorted, “That’s possible for you? You must have fucked him raw.” After Tweek growled and socked him in the shoulder, Craig leaned in and hovered his lips over Tweek’s ear. ”Can I watch next time?” Tweek hummed thoughtfully and tried not to shiver at the way Craig’s breath tickled his ear. “Hmm, we’ll see. You managed to actually embarrass _Kenny McCormick_ ; It might be a while before he can handle being in the same room as you.” Craig huffed out a melodramatic sigh. “Okay,” he said in mock disappointment. “Maybe instead you can show me what it takes to get a box of pastries?”


End file.
